Meet the bolttens!
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Oh se van a venir con esta historia : , es mi obracumbre hasta ahorita


Meet the Bolttens!

Mittens:- Douglas! Elliot! Aplaquense!  
Elliot.-El comenzo mama!  
Douglas.- Mentira, mentira! Tu comenzaste!  
Nickels.- No es cierto! Fuiste tu Douglas!  
Douglas.- Chismosa!  
Daisy.- Atrevido, no le digas asi!  
Elliot.- Ya viste quien esta mintiendo mama?.- replico el mayor de los cachorritos.  
Mittens.- Douglas! Comportate o le dire a tu padre!  
Douglas.- Si mama!.- Bajo la cabeza en sumision.  
Rita.- Caramba! Y esto es todos los dias?  
Mittens.- Si!.- replico resignada.  
Rita.- Son latosos los diablillos verdad?  
Mittens.- No tienes la menor idea Rita!  
Rita.- Pero si lo estoy viendo!  
Mittens.- Esto Ja! Esto no es nada! Ahorita han estado tranquilos, pero hay dias en los que Bolt y yo batallamos para que se comporten.  
Rita.- Hablando del rey de Roma, ?Donde esta?  
Mittens.- Ya sabes, patrullando.  
Rita.- A mi se me hace que ha de estar holgazaneando alla fuera el muy flojo!  
Mittens.- No, es verdad! Hasta ahorita ya ha acabado con todos los depredadores de la region: comadrejas, ratas, zorros, lobos,etc.  
Rita.- Me estas cuenteando verdad?  
Mittens.- Estando afuera, ?has visto alguno ultimadamente?  
Rita.- Pues no!  
Mittens.- Pues eso hay que agradecerselo a mi Bolt!.- Lo dijo orgullosa.  
Rita.- Wow! Y con ese bribon te casaste?

Mittens cerro los ojos y meneo un si con su cabeza.

Rita.- Vaya pedazo de ca.  
Nickels.- Mama!  
Mittens.- Si Nickels Nickels.- Falta mucho para que llegue papa?  
Mittens.- No dulzura, no tardara mucho!  
Nickels.- Quien es ella?  
Mittens.- Ella es Rita, una vieja amiga mia.  
Rita.- Pero puedes llamarme TiA Rita princesita!  
nICKELS.- Mucho gusto tia Rita!  
Mittens.- Je! Ella es Nickels, la menor de los 4. Tambien es la mas introvertida.  
Rita.- Si ya veo, se parece mucho a ti en su mirada.  
Mittens.- Si, heredo mis ojos!  
Nickels.- Puedo irme a jugar con Daisy?  
Mittens.- Si claro cariño?!

Y la pequeña se fue a jugar con Daisy, quien descansaba en la alfombra de la sala.

Mittens.- Mira Rita! Ahorita vas a ver como la Daisy controla a Nickels!  
Rita.- Eh?  
Mittens.- Presta atencion!

Y fue cierto, la pequeña Nickels iba a sorprender a su hermana mayor cuando esta la descubrio a tiempo, al ser descubierta Nickels dejo a su hermana mayor seguir descansando.

Rita.- Vaya, vaya!  
Mittens.- Te lo dije.  
Rita.- Oye! Y ese que se esta comiendo esa como zanahoria ?quien es?  
Mittens.- Ese es Douglas destrozando lo que queda del se?r zanahoria. Es el mas travieso de todos.- suspiro.  
Rita.- Oye y no falta...Auh!  
Mittens.- Que tienes Rita!  
Rita.- Algo me esta sujetando la cola!  
Mittens.- Ay debe de ser Elliot!

Y efectivamente era Elliot, el mayor y mas desarrollado de los 4.

Elliot.- Levantame como mi papa con tu cola!  
Rita.- ?que?! Estas loco! Pesas demasiado chicuelo!  
Elliot.- Entonces yo te jalare!.- Y comenzo a tirarla de la cola.  
Rita.- Auh!  
Mittens.-Elliot!  
Elliot.- Perdon ma!  
Mittens.- Vete a jugar a otra parte muchachito!  
Elliot.- Si mama!

Y entonces Elliot fue a jugar con Douglas, destrozando amobos el juguete que habia sido de su papa!

Rita.- Todos son bien vivarachos verdad?  
Mittens.- Si!  
Rita.- Se nota que son hijos tuyos.-replico y se sobo su cola.  
Mittens.- Si, son mis preciosos Bolttencitos!  
Rita.- Si y cuanto tienen de vida?  
Mittens.- Hoy cumplen 5 semanas.  
Rita.- 5 semanas y ya estan asi de grandes!  
mITTENS.- Si, crecen muy rapido.  
Rita.- Supongo que ya estan destetados verdad?  
Mittens.- Si, pero no me fue facil...Aunque Bolt se la rifo ayudandome con eso.  
Rita.- Hablando de ese bribon, que no deberia.  
Bolttencitos.- Papa ya esta aqui!  
Rita.- Eh?  
Mittens.- Creo que ya lo olieron!

Alos pocos minutos Bolt estaba afuera ladrando para que Penny lo dejara entrar. Penny le abrio y lo dejo pasar, el perro lamio a su ama, la saludo y despues cortesmente se dirigio a ver a sus hijitos.

Bolt.- Familia, he llegado!.- Exclamo con jubilo.  
Bolttencitos.- Papi!

Los pequeñitos rodearon a Bolt, quien los limpiaba lamiendolos tiernamente. Tambien tenia mucho cuidado de no pisarlos. Las pequeñas hembras se le restregaban en sus patas como gatos, mientras los machos se le aventaban con mordidas y gru?dos. Bolt les respondia tumbandolos al piso con su cabeza. De pronto:

Elliot.- Bolita a papa!  
DDN.- Bolita si!  
Bolt.- Eh!  
Bolttencitos.- Bolita, bolita,bolita!  
Bolt.- No!

Y todos los pequeñitos se le dejaron ir y Bolt no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse tumbar por ellos. A continuacion se le subieron encima. Las peque?s lo abrazaban y lo acariciaban, mientras Douglas y Elliot lo mordisqueaban, haciendole cosquillas al colosal pastor aleman. Mientras Mittens y Rita observaban.  
De pronto:

Bolt.- Ah ya me mori!.- Y cerro los ojos y se hizo el muerto.  
Nickels.- Papi, papi! Ay no esta muerto!  
Daisy.- Ya vieron lo que hicieron ustedes 2!  
Elliot.- Nosotros no hicimos nada!  
Douglas.- Ni lo mordimos tan fuerte, ?erdad?  
Elliot.- Yo no, ?u si?  
Douglas.- No! Se ha de estar haciendo!  
Daisy.- Papi, ya te moriste?.- Y se le acerco a mirarlo a la cabeza.

Y todos se le quedaron mirando.

bOLT.- bU!

Y espanto un poco a los chiquillos, quienes se hicieron para atras por la sorpresa..

Douglas.- Ven que les dije!  
Bolt.- Pues ahora es mi turno de perseguirlos renacuajos! Ja,ja,ja!

Y los peque?s corrieron a esconderse, y Bolt iba tras de ellos.

Rita.- Los quiere bastante verdad?  
Mittens.- Si, son su adoracion, y la mia tambien. Bolt es un papa genial!

Rita giro su cabeza viendo a Mittens, quien suspiraba viendo como su Bolt convivia con sus Bolttencitos. Por unos instantes ella se perdio de la realidad, en su mente solo visualizaba lo inmensante feliz que era ahorita y lo agradecida que estab con la vida de haberle dado un buen marido. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que ignoraba que era la enesima ocasion que Rita la llamaba.

Rita.- Hola! Tierra llamando a Mittens!  
Mittens.- Eh? Que pasa!  
Rita.- Te preguntaba a que hora se duermen los pequeños?  
Mittens.- Chispas ya es hora! Hey Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si negra dime!  
Mittens.- Ya es hora de que vayan a la cama los ni?s.  
Bolttencitos.- No aun no mama!  
Bolt.- Haganle caso a su mama niños, dormir temprano no es nada del otro mundo.  
Daisy.- Pero aun auhm no tengo sue? papa.  
Bolt.- Oh claro que si ya veras nena!

***Recomiendo en esta parte oir All shook up de Elvis Presley .com/watch?v=AqsX7xQWRoU***

Bolt tomo a Nickels con su boca y se la subio a la espalda, luego hizo lo mismo con Daisy. Elliot y Douglas se resistieron huyendo de el. Las gatas miraban a distancia.

Bolt avanzaba a paso bailante dirigiendose a atrapar a Douglas. El pequeño esquivaba a su padre gracilmente, cuando de repente resbala con un pedazo de relleno del se? zanahoria.

Bolt.- Parece que el se? zanahoria te tiene hijo!  
Douglas.- Auh!.- Y se sobo poquito y a continuacion Bolt lo coge y se lo lleva a su espalda junto con sus hermanas. Entonces voltea a ver a Mittens y Rita, quienes estaban al otro lado de la sala y se dirige hacia ellas a paso bailador.

Bolt.- Hola Rita, buenas noches!  
Rita.- Hola Bolt!  
Mittens.- Bolt que no se te olvi...-Bolt le interrumpe con uno de sus ya famosos "superbesos", mientras Rita solo observaba esa escena con sorpresa y cierta envidia.  
Douglas.- Guacala, por que hacen eso!  
Daisy.- Por que eso es lo que hacen los papis y las mamis menso!  
Nickels.- Si tontuelo.- Y le prende un zape a Dougla.  
Daisy.- Apa? por menso.- Y entre ella y Nickels lo apa?n.  
Douglas.- Auh,auh,auh!  
Bolt.- No lo olvidare preciosa!  
Mittens.- 1,2,3... y donde esta Elliot?  
Bolt.- Lo tengo atras tirando de mi cola.  
Elliot.- Te tengo papa!  
Bolt.- No, yo te tengo a ti!.- Y con su poderosa cola Bolt lo levanta y lo pone en su espalda junto con los otros, y los lleva a dormir.

Rita.- Ese perro es un amor!  
Mittens.- Si lo se!  
Rita.- Donde lo conseguiste?  
Mittens.- Pues digamos que unos "pajaritos" me lo trajieron.  
Rita.- Como puedo tener uno asi!  
Mittens.- P?s como dicen los humanos "pidele uno a sANTA claus", ya casi es navidad.  
Rita.- Gacha!.- Y se echo a reir con Mittens.

De pronto Bolt llega y comienza acariciar a Mittens. Rita solo observaba como ambos se daban muestras de afecto apasionados.

Mittens.- Bolt cari?! Estoy ocupada ahora!  
Bolt.- Lo siento negra, pero es que no te he visto todo el dia y lo unico que quiero es llegar a dormir contigo.

Y a continuacion le aplico otro de sus "superbesos".

Rita.- Ja1 Bueno creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir tambien,les molesta si paso la noche aqui?  
Bolt.- No! Para nada, puedes quedarte.  
Rita.- Esta bien, creo que dormire en el sofa muchachos, buenas noches!  
Mittens.- Buenas noches Rita.- Y a continuacion se va a dormir con Bolt.

Rita se acomodo en el mueble y observo como ellos 2 se echaron a dormir. A escasos cms de ellos estaba la caja con los niños dentro. Podia ver como Bolt intentaba "agarrar" la cola de Mittens con la suya pero no podia por que su cola no era muy flexible quedigamos, entonces Mittens enrolla la suya con la de el y posteriormente duermen acurrucados y con sus colas entrelazadas.

Rita.- Definitivamente necesito un Bolt para mi!

Fin


End file.
